Administrative Core Personnel and Responsibilities The center's headquarters are located at the University of California, Davis. Administration Core staff of the center include the center Director, Core Directors, Statistician, Computer Specialist, Data Manager, and other research assistants. Although there will be some overlap in roles, the following are the responsibilities of the various staff of the Administrative Core: The center Director is responsible for the center's daily operations and for the direction of the research;the Statistician facilitates the design and analysis of data;the Computer Specialist develops and maintains the Internet-accessible Information Server computer system;the Data Manager and research assistants assist the Director and other administration staff with office activities, grant and manuscript preparations, data management, and data collection.